The Soul Alchemist
by AnimeMixDJ
Summary: No way," Kenny said. "I died." But what's with the chain on his chest? And what are soul reapers, alchemists, demons, and ninjas? SouthParkFmaBleachInuNaru x-over. has blood, violence, swearing and south park with anime people pairlings. and random shi
1. Prologue Death and Chains

**I re-edit this prologue cuz I thought the old one sucked...**

**Prologue; Death and Chains**

"OH MY GOD, THEY HIT THAT KID!"

"QUICK, SOMEONE ALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"CALL THE POLICE!"

"HE'S LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"CALL 9-1-1!"

The screaming voices woke me up. I stood up and look at the scene around me.. Everyone was panicking, screaming, crying, calling help and looking at me with horror, sorrow and fear. Even my friends look at me, sadness and horror in their eyes. "Guys, what's going on?" I asked, wondering why everyone was acting weird.

Stan look at me first. His blue eyes were wide in fear. He point a finger at me. "Oh, my God, they kill Kenny!" He yelled.

"NO, WAIT STAN I'M-" I yell before Kyle cut me off.

"You bastards!" Kyle yelled, throwing a fist in the air.

"No, guys, I'm not dead!" I shouted, running towards them. I stop in front of them. "I'm not dead, see!"

"Man, why did he have to died?" Stan asked, not seeing me for a strange reason. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello! I'm right here!" I swear if they think this is a funny joke I will kill them.

"I don't know but I'm kinda getting sick of it." Kyle said.

"GUYS, I'M RIGHT HERE!" I yelled, getting tired of them ignoring me. And don't they know that I can hear what they're saying.

"Me too." Stan agreed.

"I'M HERE! I'M STILL ALIVE!" I shouted, eight in front of their faces. But, they didn't say anything. Only look behind. I turn around slowly. And froze.

Right in the street was a body. My body.

"No." I said softly to myself. I walk towards it.

My body was covered in a huge puddle of blood. My blood. My face was facedown, blood pouring out from my back. On the right side was two long blood-streak lines, made from when the car ran me over I guess. My right arm was broken while my right leg was detach, a few inches from my body.

"No way." I said weakly, tears started to form in my eyes. I fell to my knees. "I died." I shut my eyes and the next thing I knew the tears started to come out and slid down my cheeks. Great, now I'm crying over my own death. I'm so pathetic. I look down.

On my chest was a chain.

It made me scream. "WHAT THE HELL IS A CHAIN DOING ON MY CHEST!" I screamed, even through no one can hear me.

Ok, seriously, this is starting to get creepy. I'm died yet I'm out of my body so that would make me a ghost right? But since when did ghosts have chains on their chest?

Plus, this never happen to me before. I know it's weird but I always died before and came back perfectly fine. I always just black out for a while then when I open my eyes, I was back in my body. So, why is it that this time I didn't black out and I'm not in my body? And exactly why do I have a chain on my chest?

Something's not right.

Something's wrong,

And I don't know what to do.

Or what will happen next.

* * *

**There will be south park x anime characters pairings for your info...**

**Also the fic will be told in both first and third person. Kenny's first person and the rest are third.**

**Review if like. And no flames please.**


	2. A portal?

**READ THIS! I re-editing the Prologue so you may want to read it.**

**Chapter one; a portal?**

"Ichigo, do you hear that?" Rukia asked quietly as she and Ichigo walked together from school. She stop walking and motion him to stop walking also.

Ichigo look up and listen very carefully. Then he heard it. The unmistakable sound of a hollow moving, looking for some human souls to devoured. "Yes, I heard it. A hallow." He look at Rukia, who took out a small pink container with a pink bunny's head as the cap. She pop it out and took out a small white soul candy. Then her soul separated from her body and she was dress in her soul reaper uniform.

"Hurry up, strawberry!" She said as she tossed him the soul candy container. He caught it with his right hand.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled as she ran towards the sound. He open it and put one in his mouth. Once his soul got out of his body, he ran after Rukia.

She stop. In front of them was a abandon, trashy field. And right in the middle of them was a huge hollow. His mask was white, having the eyes were huge, having to be pure black while he mouth was black lips. It was hard to tell what his body was but look like a mix of a frog and a wild boar with black devil wings. The only colors he was were black and white. He look at them, white teeth gleaming with fresh blood in the afternoon sun. On his chest was a black hole. In front of him was a young girl, already kill by him. He grinned. "Well, what a treat, soul reapers!" He exclaimed in a low hissing voice.

Ichigo look at the poor dead girl. He remembered of his mother. He look up at the hollow. "You're dead." He hissed, gripping onto his sword which he intended to kill the hollow.

"Try me." He said, in a low voice. Suddenly, Ichigo ran up towards him. At the last moment, the hallow jump up, letting out his wings and flew. He look down at them and spit out a thick black liquid. Ichigo easily avoid it and jump up, running on the air.

"Ichigo, wait!" Rukia shouted as he ran after the hollow, leaving her. She ran to catch up but stop. "What the?" She asked as she noticed something glistening near a tree. A first it look like a giant spider web but it wasn't. She couldn't figure out what it was. She moved closely but carefully expecting something to pop out. Which something did. A hand. It grab her ankle and pull her in so fast, she didn't have time to cried out.

* * *

"You're dead!" Ichigo yelled as he was more loser to the hallow. Then with a swing he chop off one of the hollow's legs. Damn, I missed. He thought. The hollow turn around and spit out black liquid. Ichigo moved, this time landing in front of the hollow. Without any thought, he froth his sword in front of him. With one movement he sliced the hollow's mask.

He smirked, knowing he kill the hollow. He went down to tell Rukia. "Rukia, I-" He look around for her. "Rukia? Where are you?"

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes, looking at a clear blue sky with clouds. Tree were over her. She felt cold. She sat up, looking around her. There was snow everywhere, along with some trees. She look down at herself and was surprise to see that she was back in her body, wearing the school uniform. "Where am I?" She asked herself was she stood up. She look around, feeling scare, alone and cold. She hugged herself, trying to keep warm.

She wonder ding what was going on and started to walk away from the forest, hoping there was town or something here to found where she was. She started to walk when she heard someone calling her voice.

"Rukia! Is that you!" She turn to see a teenage boy her age running towards her. He had blue eyes and blond hair that was stop around his shoulders. He had a British accent and light skin. He wore a brown hat and wore a soul reaper's uniform.

She blinked, remembering who he was. "Pip? Is that really you?" She asked as he came closer.

"Yep!" He exclaimed happily, running up to her and hugging her. "What are you doing here?" He asked when he let go of her.

"I don't know really." He gave her a confused look. "I'll explain later. Where am I anyways?"

"South Park." He answered.

"Oh." She said. She look around. "And South Park is in where?"

"America."

"Oh, ok wait-" She yelled, her eyes wide. "I'm in America!" Pip nodded. "But I was in Japan a couple of minutes ago!"

"I don't know. But maybe something happen." Pip asked, looking around them.

Rukia try to remember if anything happened while she was there. "There was a portal!" She said.

"A portal?" Rukia nodded. "That's weird, I never saw one."

"I remember that I was near it and suddenly a hand pop out and drag me in there. And next thing I knew I ended up in here."

"Hm, that's weird but makes sense on how you came here. But why would you end up in South Park? It's a small town and not really important. I mean, out of all places why here?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, maybe we should go to the Soul Society. Come on, I'll take you to my house." He smiled and afforded his hand which she took.

"Thanks." She said. But she was still wondering why the portal lead her to South Park.

* * *

**Yes, I know it was short. I don't' when I'll update next ok? I also made Pip a soul reaper because he supposedly died in a episode so there you have it. Also thanks to Dukeofnachos, LightLessStar and Chibbycookie for the reviews.**

**Also I was wondering should I make Rukia x Pip or Rukia X Kyle? Tell me what you think is better please.**

**Little preview of next chapter;**

**Ichigo and others are looking for Rukia.**

**Kenny meets soul reapers Rukia and Pip.**

**The three runs into a hollow.**

**And does Kenny have hidden soul reaper's powers?**


	3. a hollow?

**FYI, I changed that Stan was going out with Wendy but they broke up and now he's dating Red because, hey, Red needs more love! Also the soul eater candy, Chappy, ends with hop so that's for your info since Chappy is kinda in the chapter.**

Chapter two; Hollow?

Am I dead for real? Or what? Kenny pondered as he walk around the town of South Park. He look around, seeing severe of his friends, knowing they couldn't see him. It pain him knowing that fact.

"Oh, there's Stan with Red." Kenny said, feeling glad that Stan choose Red over Wendy. He smiled, knowing at least one of his friends is doing okay.

* * *

"This is a small town." Rukia said to Pip as they walk towards his home.

"It is. About three hundred people live in it, I believe."

"Hey, can I see the town before I got back to the Soul Socially?" Rukia asked as they got closer towards his home.

"Sure." Pip said as he opened the door. Rukia look at the small one-story light color brown house.

"Wow." Rukia said as she step into his home. "Your house is small." She commented, looking around the living room and kitchen.

"Maybe because I'm the only one living in here?" Pip answered.

"Hi master, hop!" Rukia turn to see Pip's gigai. She turn to Pip.

"I only thought Chappy was mainly use by female shinigami."

"Shut up!" Pip yelled at her while she snickered.

"Who's she, hop? A girlfriend, hop?"

"So, Chappy is your favorite soul candy?" Rukia asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut up!"

* * *

_I need to eat more souls. _A hollow thought as it walk._ I need to eat more souls._ It turn to see a teenage boy in a orange parka. He had a chain on his chest. _Perfect._

* * *

Kenny stop and look around Stark's Pond. No one was there. Strange, it's the weekend, usually everyone hangs out there. Wonder what's going on? He ignored the thought and sat on the bench.

"Hello." A loud voice said, scaring the crap out of Kenny. He turn around to see a very strange monster-like thing behind him. It's body was pure black and it's head was white, with black lips, black eyes, and very sharp teeth.

"Hello…" Kenny said, nervously. The thing look at him once before it attacked him.

* * *

"You're the first guy I know to ever use Chappy." Rukia said to pip as they walk towards South Park.

"Oh, just shut up." Pip said, looking away and blushing.

"Seriously. You're the first guy I know to use Chappy."

"Whatever."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"What is it?" Rukia asked as Pip whip out his Soul phone. (it's actually call that.)

He read the screen. His eyes widen. "Hollow. And it's at Stark's Pond!"

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S TOO SHORT! Sorry, but I have some more homework to do and have to study for a quiz that's on Tuesday for my history class. Hopefully by next week if I don't have any tests or quizzes I'll upload again ok?**

**Thank you to Dukeofnachos, LightLessStar, Chibbycookie and Most Awesome Geek for the reviews.**

**Review if like and no flames please.**


End file.
